One Last Time
by Dunixe
Summary: El la amaba con todo su corazón, pero no podía dejar que esa relación autodestructiva siguiera. Sabía que faltaba poco para la inevitable ruptura, lo tenía asimilado pero aún así, el no podía irse de allí sin dejarle a ella un regalo de su parte. INSPIRADO en la canción ONE LAST TIME de Jin Akanishi.


Nota de la autora:

Disclamer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor Kishimoto.

La canción pueden encontrarla en Youtube con la extensión: /watch?v=endd_GXZeyE

Ponle play y disfruta de la traducción y el OneShot

 _*-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_o-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_*_

Habían pasado 6 largos meses desde que vivían juntos, todo era miel sobre hojuelas en las primeras semanas pero, comenzaron las peleas, desacuerdos, malinterpretaciones.

El la amaba con todo su corazón, pero no podía dejar que esa relación autodestructiva siguiera. Sabía que faltaba poco para la inevitable ruptura, lo tenía asimilado pero aún así, el no podía irse de allí sin dejarle a ella un regalo de su parte.

 _*-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_o-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_*_

 _I'm packing my bags 'cuz the journey is over - **Empaco mis cosas por que el viaje ha terminado**_

 _And we were never good enough for each other- **Y nunca fuimos lo suficiente para ambos**_

 _You put me through hell every time that I tried - **Me colocaste en el infierno cada vez que lo intentaba**_

 _Tonight I'm gonna make you pay one last time- **Esta noche, voy a hacerte pagar una última vez**_

 _*-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_o-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_*_

— Sasuke, no podemos seguir así - La pelirosa se sentó en el sillón y cruzó sus piernas.

— Lo se, estaba esperando a que lo dijeras.

— Estoy viéndome con otro.

— No me sorprende.

— Lo dices tan fríamente... Eres un desconsiderado. — La mujer se levantó para encararlo cerca del comedor que tenían en esa pequeña casa— ¡No puedo creer que no te importe Sasuke Uchiha! — le gritó

— ¡No me vengas con tonterías Sakura! — Se acercó al rostro de la ojijade — ¡Si yo soy un desconsiderado tu eres una descarada!

La mano derecha de la ojijade se estampó sonoramente en la mejilla izquierda del Uchiha volteándole el rostro

— ¡Yo te amaba!— Sakura refugio su mano en su pecho —

— Yo aún te amo — Le mencionó aún sin regresarle la mirada

— Debes irte, no podemos seguir viviendo juntos.

— Lo entiendo. Haré mis maletas ahora.

 _*-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_o-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_*_

 _You ain't gotta be shy I want the neighbors to hear it - **Que no te de pena, Quiero que los vecinos oigan**_

 _The way we used to do it in the beginning - **La forma en que solíamos hacerlo al principio**_

 _So take your time - **Así que tómate tu tiempo**_

 _I'm waiting at the door - **Estoy esperando en la puerta**_

 _And imma do it do it do it do it 'til you want more - **Te lo haré, lo haré, lo haré, lo haré hasta que quieras más**_

 _(Temperature's gettin' hot don't fight it) - **La temperatura esta volviéndose mas caliente, no pelees**_

 _I don't give a damn what you say you gotta do baby - **Me importa una mierda que es lo que digas, lo vas a hacer baby**_

 _(Kiss ya lips so soft then bite it) - **Beso esos labios tan suaves, luego los muerdo.**_

 _When I'm through you gon' wish that you never would have gave me up - **Cuando este dentro de ti, habrás deseado nunca haberme perdido.**_

 _*-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_o-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_*_

En aquella habitación se habían combatido las mas deliciosas peleas, los momentos mas felices y el éxtasis que nunca habían experimentado antes. - "!La amo maldita sea! ¡La amo y no quiero perderla!" - Se dijo mientras su cuerpo se movía en automático, sacaba la maleta y comenzaba a meter su ropa amontonada.

Sakura lo observaba, sentía aquellas "ñañaras" no quería que se fuera pero era lo mejor, no quería herirlo, no quería mentirle... — "¿Y si yo tuve la culpa?" — Se preguntó — "¡NO! Eso, no puede ser, Naruto me ha dicho que es lo mejor" — Siguió con sus pensamientos mientras se alejaba con rumbo a la cocina

No tardó mucho, su maleta estaba terminada, y listo, se dirigió hacia la puerta dejando aquella valija a la mano para cuando se marchara. Caminó hacia la cocina y la encontró con cuchillo en mano preparando unas fresas con crema.

La conocía demasiado, sabía que ese postre era lo único que la hacia sonreír después de que le sucediese algo muy triste, — "Me ha dicho que me vaya, pero le entristece, ¿Por qué?, acaso...—

— Sakura...

Esa voz, tan grave al pronunciar su nombre en completa parsimonia la ponía a flor de piel, había sacado el pote de crema y estaba partiendo algunas fresas, las necesitaría después de que el se marchase no sin antes haber comido una que otra empapada de azúcar momentos antes.

Dejo el cuchillo y volteo a mirarlo, estaba en el umbral de la puerta, exhalando aquella seriedad que en un principio la había intrigado, que la había invitado a saber mas de el, que la había interesado y al final enamorado. Estaba allí, "¿Como se atrevía?" después de todo, "¿Cómo se atrevía a lucir de esa manera tan eróticamente misteriosa" Se sonrojo y salió de sus pensamientos lo mas rápido que pudo.

— Es hora. ¿Ne?

El la observó, ella lo había volteado a ver, su cara sonrojada, como cuando la sorprendía mirándolo, esa mirada de niña soñadora, "¿Hacia cuando no la veía?" Y para colmo, tenia azúcar alrededor de sus labios, seguramente se había comido un par de fresas repletas de azúcar, sin importarle el desastre. Sonrió para si, así era ella, despistada, soñadora y tan ella.

– Si. — le respondió sonrojándose imperceptiblemente -

— Te acompaño a la puerta — Le dijo la pelirosa mientras evadía su mirada.

No tardaron casi nada en llegar al lado de la puerta, Sasuke agarró su maleta y abrió la puerta, apretándola en impotencia.

— Sasuke... — Susurró la pelirosa

El tragó saliva y volteo por última vez, se veía tan inocente, tan provocadora, automáticamente una de sus manos se elevo hasta el rostro de la ojijade y quitó un par de granitos de azúcar cerca de sus labios.

Ella se sintió arder, aquel contacto quemaba pero no pudo separarse, una simple caricia y sus piernas comenzaban a dejar de responderle, no debía ser, ella ya tenía a alguien, ya no podía sucumbir de nuevo a Sasuke; a menos que jamás lo hubiese dejado de amar...

 _*-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_o-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_*_

 _I'm packing my bags 'cuz the journey is over - **Empaco mis cosas por que el viaje ha terminado**_

 _And we were never good enough for each other - **Y nunca fuimos lo suficiente para ambos**_

 _You put me through hell every time that I tried - **Me colocaste en el infierno cada vez que lo intentaba**_

 _Tonight I'm gonna make you pay one last time - **Esta noche, voy a hacerte pagar una última vez.**_

 _*-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_o-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_*_

¿Acaso era una broma? Estaba allí frente a el sonrojada, con esa mirada que lo provocaba, que le hacia sentir dentro fuego que necesitaba extinguir, no ayudaba, no ahora que el se iba, sin embargo sus impulsos le habían vencido y su mano viajo rápidamente de la mejilla sonrosada de la ojijade hacia su nuca atrayéndola fuertemente a el.

Soltó la maleta y con sus dos manos acunó el rostro de aquella mujer estampando sus labios contra los de ella lascivamente, aquellos granitos de azúcar se disolvieron entre el calor que ambos expedían dándole ese toque dulce y lujurioso sabor a fresa.

La mente de Sakura se matizo en blancos. Se dejó llevar y se abrazó del cuello del pelinegro, su lengua jugaba con la de el, la pasión comenzó a desbordarse cuando retrocedió unos cuantos pasos jalándolo con ella.

El pelinegro acepto el hecho de que en ese momento no podría, ni iba a irse, con una patada cerró la puerta y cargando a Sakura, la cuál había enredado sus piernas en la cintura de el; se dirigió a la habitación que ambos compartían.

El la soltó arrojándola a la cama, salvaje, se quitó aquella camiseta azul y la observó sobre el edredón marrón que cubría el colchón.

— Sakura... — mencionó

Ella lo observó desde aquel ángulo que le permitía admirar ese cuerpo que tantas veces había disfrutado. Sintió demasiado calor y su interior aclamaba por ser saciado.

— Esta será la última vez — Su voz era grave enmarcando en todo lo alto lo mucho que la deseaba.

Ella procesó las palabras, lo sabía, pero lo único que le importaba era tenerlo dentro de ella, saciándola, todo lo demás poco le importaba. Él arrojó la camiseta lejos y comenzó a acercarse a la pelirosa; la tomó de las muñecas reincorporándola y rápidamente le sacó la blusa que la cubría; se fue directamente al cuello mordiéndolo, provocando que ella emitiera pequeños gemidos que lo provocaban aún más.

Ella no se quedo atrás, sus manos viajaban por todo el torso desnudo de el dejando pequeños rasguños, sintió que sus pechos se liberaban mientras el había desabrochado su sostén y, al igual que la camiseta del pelinegro, aquel sostén encontró el piso.

— Sasuke... — Ella gimió su nombre mientras el apretaba y succionaba de aquellos pechos mas que receptivos.

A el le gustaba escucharla decir su nombre mientras hacían el amor, se preguntaba si su nuevo amante sabía como hacerla llegar, si sabía como hacerla gritar, si sabía sus puntos mas sensibles como el lo hacía.

No tardó en bajar por el cuerpo de la pelirosa llenándolo de besos y mordiscos suaves; desabrochó aquella falda rosa pálido y la arrojo lejos dejándola en bragas.

Ella respiraba agitadamente, quería más, lo observó y presintió lo que se avecinaba.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y tomando aquellas bragas, las rompió con fuerza. Ella dio un gritito de sorpresa y sonrío, justo como se lo había imaginado.

 _*-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_o-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_*_

 _Remember back in the day I said nobody was better - **Recuerda atrás el día en que dije que nadie era mejor**_

 _And I was gonna change your life forever - **Y que cambiaría tú vida para siempre**_

 _You took me for granted - **Me tomaste por sentado**_

 _Thought it was a game - **Pensando que era un juego**_

 _You 'bout to get it so good that your next man will know my name - **Lo vas a disfrutar tanto que tu próximo hombre sabrá mi nombre**_

 _(Let your hair down baby turn the lights off) - **Deja tu cabello abajo baby, apaga las luces**_

 _Grab a life vest we're sailing into ecstacy - **Aférrate a tu salvavidas pues estamos navegando en éxtasis**_

 _(Don't hold back baby just shout out) - **No te contengas baby solo grítalo**_

 _It's the last time you gonna have a man give it to you like me - **Es la última vez que tendrás a un hombre dándotelo como yo.**_

 _I'm packing my bags 'cuz the journey is over - **Empaco mis cosas por que el viaje ha terminado**_

 _And we were never good enough for each other - **Y nunca fuimos lo suficiente para ambos**_

 _You put me through hell every time that I tried - **Me colocaste en el infierno cada vez que lo intentaba**_

 _Tonight I'm gonna make you pay one last time - **Esta noche, voy a hacerte pagar una última vez.**_

 _*-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_o-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_*_

Sasuke la observó, sabía que no podía contenerse más pero, esta era la última vez, debía ser memorable, debía ser única.

Abrió las piernas de la ojijade y con su dedo medio e índice recorrió aquella abertura ya húmeda y caliente; ella emitió un gemido prolongado como la caricia y ambos dirigieron su mirada a aquellos dedos empapados, el los dirigió a su boca y su lengua los recorrió limpiándolos.

Sakura se sonrojo aún más si era posible y el desapareció de su vista.

— ¡Sasuke... ah! — gimió prolongadamente mientras el recorría con su lengua aquel botón ya hinchado y completamente sensible. — ¡Ah! ¡No te detengas! — Sus manos encontraron la cabellera azabache de Sasuke y acariciándolo, sus caderas comenzaron un vaivén a compasado con las caricias que el le proporcionaba.

Dulce, su sabor era dulce y le encantaba, podría vivir haciendo esto por siempre y no le importaría nada, era una lástima que esta fuese la ultima vez. No quería irse, no quería dejarla...

El ritmo aumento e introdujo 2 dedos para estimularla aún más, lo sentía, ella estaba comenzando a apretarlo — ¡Sasuke!, ¡Oh Sasuke! ¡Voy a... Sasuke! — Ella gritaba su nombre, a él no le importo, succionó mas fuerte, y movió sus dedos mas rápido

— ¡Sasuke! — Sakura había llegado al clímax, pero el no dejaba de estimularla — ¡AH! Sasu... ¡Sasuke por favor!

El pelinegro sonrío de medio lado, y se separo únicamente para verla completamente extasiada

Ella tragó saliva duramente y se recogió sobre la cama, eso no podía quedarse así. Tomando fuerzas quien sabe de donde, se reincorporo y jaló a Sasuke dejándolo espaldas a la cama; ahora ella había tomado el control.

— ¿Te crees mucho por esto no es así? — Le dijo ella con frustración —

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— No te hagas el inocente, sabes lo que me gusta.

— ¿Lo hago?

— Pero yo también se que es lo que te gusta...

Sasuke sonrío, ¡Claro que ella sabia que le gustaba! Y Kami, como lo disfrutaba.

Habiéndose deshecho de la ultima prenda del pelinegro, Sakura observó la tremenda excitación de Sasuke, estaba listo, no le daría piedad, no daría intermedios. Con sus manos comenzó un masaje hacia arriba y hacia abajo apretándolo despacio mientras escuchaba como la respiración de su receptor comenzaba a ser mas profunda, señal para comenzar con sus labios. Despacio sobre la punta, despacio sobre el cuerpo mientras sus manos seguían con ese masaje.

Ella determinaba los tiempos, escogía las caricias y siempre daba lo justo, lo conocía; ninguna mujer sabría que es lo que el necesitaba, solo ella, solo...

— Sakura... — La voz profunda de Sasuke la sacó de sus pensamientos-

Ella sonrío con sus labios sobre la punta y sacó la lengua para darle una pequeña lamida como si se tratase de una paleta. Sintió como su miembro palpitaba en su lengua. Ella fingió inocencia, el trago en seco.

— Sakura... — volvió a pronunciar su nombre de una manera grave, sensual, sexual.

Sin titubeos ella lo introdujo a su boca y comenzó el vaivén. Sasuke llevo al cabeza hacia atrás, y cerro los ojos, le encantaba lo que esa boca le provocaba, claro, era una dulce venganza a lo que el siempre le hacia, y que ambos disfrutaban. Comenzó a sentir su cuerpo liberarse, no podría dejar que ella ganara. No esta ultima vez.

El pelinegro la separó y la sometió bajo el en un dos por tres. Ella ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de opinar o reclamar cuando sintió que el la penetraba sin aviso

— ¡AH! — gritó — ¡Sasuke!

El la calló con sus labios y aumento el ritmo, ella nunca lo olvidaría, ni siquiera estando con otro, ella desearía estar con él, porque él es el único que puede darle verdadero placer.

— ¡Sasuke...! ¡espera! ... — La pelirosa le rogaba, su cuerpo se sentía extraño algo no cuadraba. Nunca había sentido tanto éxtasis.

El la ignoro y siguió mas fuerte, mas salvaje

— ¡Kami-sama! ¡Sasuke por...! ¡Sasuke! — Sakura sentía arder, su respiración se volvía más y más agitada, su corazón palpitaba a mil e inconscientemente su cuerpo comenzaba a retorcerse de placer

El sentía que pronto terminaría, ella lo estaba apretando como nunca, no podía contenerse más.

— ¡SASUKE!

– ¡SAKURA!

Ambos gritaron sus nombres mientras el se derramaba dentro de ella y ella lo drenaba hasta la última gota.

Sasuke se reincorporó lentamente y la observó atónito, ella estaba inconsciente, la había "noqueado" de placer, literalmente claro. Aún dentro de ella, se recargó en uno de sus codos para que ese cuerpo delicado no tuviese que cargar con todo su peso mientras con su otra mano le despejaba de aquellos cabellos rosados húmedos de placer.

Ella sintió como acariciaban su rostro, y en un santiamén recordó todo y el tremendo placer que había sentido anteriormente. Había perdido la consciencia unos minutos después de un orgasmo tremendo. Eso era nuevo; cuando de repente lo escucho...

— Diablos... ¿Que haré sin ti Sakura? — Le dijo en tono bajo

Ella abrió los ojos de golpe y lo miro en ruego.

— No te vayas...

 _*-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_o-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_*_

 _I'm packing my bags 'cuz the journey is over - **He empacado mis cosas por que el viaje ha terminado**_

 _And we were never good enough for each other - **Y nunca fuimos lo suficiente para ambos**_

 _You put me through hell every time that I tried - **Me colocaste en el infierno cada vez que lo intentaba**_

 _Tonight I'm gonna make you pay one last time - **Esta noche, voy a hacerte pagar una ultima vez.**_

 _*-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_o-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_*_

Ese día, ella gritó su nombre mas veces de las que los vecinos pudieron escuchar...

Pero aún quedaba un asunto pendiente...

Al día siguiente:

Ella había cogido el teléfono. Tenía más que claro que había cometido un error, suerte que el nunca la había tocado, ella nunca lo permitió, sin embargo necesitaba dejar las cosas en claro con el como ya lo tenía para ella.

— Naruto... no es necesario vernos más...

— ¿Qué es lo que dices Sakura? No te entiendo. Veámonos esta tarde, dile que tienes un asunto de trabajo...

— No, no entiendes Naruto, yo amo a Sasuke, nos amamos, y nos daremos otra oportunidad. Lo siento yo...

De la nada Sasuke apareció arrebatándole el teléfono.

— ¿Naruto ka? Que te quede claro, jamás podrías hacerla sentir como yo lo hago. — Separó el teléfono de su oído y colgó -

– Sasuke... – Mencionó la pelirosa mientras lo miraba atónita

— Los dos hemos cometido errores Sakura, admito los míos. En mas de una ocasión ignore las señales.

— No, yo, soy terca... Soy infantil y a veces castrosa...

— Molesta...

— Lo se...

— Hn. Eso ya no importa... — El pelinegro se acercó a ella y la abrazo — Te amo

— Yo también te amo Sasuke...

— ¿Una última vez?

Sakura se sonrojó, sabía a que se refería; una nueva jornada de caricias y placer, simplemente ella le respondió:

 **— ONE LAST TIME.**

Gracias por leer! :D


End file.
